Explanation
by magicalmayhemx
Summary: Minerva's been avoiding Hermione and she's had enough. She wants an explanation. Minerva/Hermione one parter.


Hi all, I wasn't really planning on writing a one parter but I'm having a really crappy day and this just sort of happened so I thought I might as well share.

Lots of angst, lots of swearing, and some lemons. Definitely an M.

Enjoy. Let me know if you'd like to see more spontaneous one parters.

Chelsey xx

* * *

"I hate you."

The words came pouring out of Hermione's mouth without her really knowing they were even there. "I hate you so much. Everything you are. Everything you've done. You have turned my entire life upside down and you don't even give a shit. I fucking hate you."

The older woman looked back at her, trying to decide how best to respond to this assault.

The pair were currently in the bathroom of a restaurant. They had come out with the Weasley's, Harry, and a few of their other friends. It was supposed to be a celebration of it being a year since the second war had ended. All of the survivors that had been most affected combined together to remember those that had been lost and appreciate everything that still had. Minerva had tried desperately to get out of it, but in the end couldn't find a good excuse. So she'd reluctantly come along, making sure that she kept far away from the nineteen year old she'd been snubbing for the past few months. Unfortunately the alcohol had started flowing and she'd forgotten to make sure her trip to the bathroom went unnoticed. Hermione had followed and the rest… was unfolding in front of her.

"You've had too much to drink."

"Don't patronise me Minerva." Hermione threw back. "This has nothing to do with the alcohol and it has EVERYTHING to do with how you've treated me over the past few months."

"I haven't done anything to you Miss Granger." Minerva tried to keep her tone measured but she could feel her voice starting to raise.

"Like hell you haven't. You really think that after everything, everything that happened… you can just suddenly start treating me like that."

"Miss Granger you have had far too much to drink and I really think it's best if you just let me…"

"Stop it! Stop whatever stupid game you're playing and just be fucking honest with me. Before I spent a year on the run we were close. So what changed? And you haven't called me Miss Granger since I was about twelve."

"I need to leave. Now. You need to stop this silly childish temper tantrum and move out of my way so I can do so."

"Fuck off. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell you're playing at. I know you got my letters. Why didn't you ever bother replying?"

"Actually…"

"Please don't tell me you did reply because that one letter that said nothing doesn't count. It was just you brushing me off and thinking that I won't notice. You know what Min it's not the lies that bother me the most, it's the insult to my intelligence."

"Get OUT OF MY WAY." Minerva was shouting now, temper raised, anger coursing through her body uncontrolled. "You are nothing but a silly little girl that needs to grow up. We were not friends Miss Granger, you were my student. That is all. And now you are no longer my student and therefore we have no reason to maintain contact unless it's brief updates about how your career is progressing. Now do as I've asked and move out of my way."

"No."

"I'm not asking you again Miss Granger; now move out of my way."

"No. I am done with being treated like this. I want an explanation. A proper explanation."

"I have given you an explanation. You not liking it does not make it any less true. And how dare you speak to me like that?"

"I'll speak to you however I like. And the fact that I don't like your explanation doesn't make it any less true; the fact it's all total bullshit does. What is wrong with you? When did you become this person that I don't even recognise. The Minerva I knew would never have been like this with me. Never would have brushed me off like I was nothing."

"Then maybe you never knew me at all."

"Or maybe I did and this isn't you talking. So tell me Min, when did you suddenly become such a spiteful, pathetic, lonely old woman that…"

Whatever insult Hermione was going to throw at her next Minerva never got to hear, because before she had a chance to do anything her hand had flown out and slapped Hermione across the face. Both parties stopped for a moment in total and utter shock.

"I hate you." This time Hermione didn't shout it, it wasn't even said with that much anger. More disgust. Disgust that the woman she loved would have treated her so badly. That once the war was over she refused to let things go back to how they had been before Hermione's year away. She wouldn't talk to her anymore. Wouldn't be alone with her. Wouldn't even reply to her letters. All those years of friendship thrown away like it meant nothing. She had been snubbed, avoided, and patronised. She was done. "I don't care what problems you have going on in the pathetic mess that is your life, I don't deserve to be treated like shit Minerva. Go fuck yourself."

Next moment she found herself pinned to the wall. By magic she imagined as Minerva didn't seen to have her hands anywhere near Hermione. She rounded on her though until their faces were inches apart. "You have no idea what you're talking about. But fine, you want the truth you stupid little girl. Here's the truth. I wasn't avoiding you because I didn't want to talk to you any more. I was avoiding you because I knew you and Mr Weasley were an item. And you're right. I am pathetic. Because I was jealous. Jealous of two silly little children. And do you know why Miss Granger? DO YOU KNOW WHY I WAS JEALOUS? BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. DO YOU GET IT NOW OR IS THAT TO COMPLICATED FOR YOUR SELFISH IMMATURE TEENAGE HEAD?"

The smell holding Hermione broke and she stepped forwards. "You… you what?" Her voice was quiet now. Barely above a whisper. She couldn't be hearing this right. This must be a joke, or a mistake, or… "You're drunk Min, you don't mean that."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't mean Hermione. I may have had a couple of glasses of wine but I know my own mind."

Hermione stepped even closer to her and ran her right hand along the older woman's cheek. Nothing was said.

Next moment Hermione found herself slammed against the bathroom wall, Minerva's lips on hers. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't graceful or delicate or anything a first kiss should be. It was full or anger, and hurt, and desperation. Hermione's arms flew around her as she began kissing back with an equal amount of passion. Tongue's battled for domination and Hermione felt her arms begin to bruise where she was being pinned to the tiles behind her. But she didn't care. Neither of them did. Nothing else mattered right now other than letting out the million emotions that they'd held inside for so long.

It didn't take long for Minerva to move her hands from Hermione's arms to the front of her button down shirt. She unbuttoned the top few and was frustrated to see that her way was being blocked by the young woman's lace bra. She banished it, leaving Hermione's chest exposed to her. Fingers first, then her lips, found their way to her erect nub. Hermione spun her old professor around so that it was her pinned against the wall, and ran her hands up the blouse that she was wearing. She slipped her own hand under the cotton bra and began pinching Minerva's nipples with a little more agression than she would normally have used. As they simultaneously touched one another both moaned and the kiss hardened.

Soon becoming bored of this though Minerva went straight for her target, unbuttoning Hermione's jeans and pulling them down, not even bothering to remove her pants, just tearing them straight off. Hermione gasped as she felt two fingers forced straight into her core. Luckily she was already lubricated from everything else they had done so it wasn't as painful as it could have been. As she found herself being turned back around so she was against the wall she hitched up Mineva's skirt and pulled her pants down her legs. She did the same, not bothering to slowly explore the older witch, to spend time playing with her clit. She just immediately pushed small fingers into the older woman, hearing her moan out. The kiss became more and more aggressive as both headed towards their climax, digits pumping in and out of one another with an increasing amount of force every time, moans of pleasure mingled as well with moans of pain.

After less than five minutes both came, moaning, screaming the other persons name, biting and scratching any skin they could.

Exhausted Minerva collapsed against Hermione, their foreheads resting together. "We should go back to the table before anyone notices how long we've both been gone for." Her Scottish accent was a little raspier than usual as she struggled to catch her breath.

Hermione nodded.

"Are we okay now?" The older witch asked, looking curiously at the nineteen year old in front of her.

"I don't know, are you going to keep avoiding me or keep fucking me?"

"The later I hope. Although I would like to believe that now the initial tension between us has been broken we would make love rather than fuck."

"You meant what you said before?" Hermione asked quietly, unsure of herself for the first time that night.

"Ey, but how do you feel?"

"I love you Min, surely you've already realised that by now? And surely you know me well enough to know that what just happened wouldn't have happened otherwise."

She simply nodded. Both redressed and returned to the table, Hermione a little before Minerva. No one commented on how long they'd both taken, so they assumed that no one ever knew about their little tryst.

It wasn't until their wedding over two years later that best man Harry admitted during his speech (in front of Hermione's parents - she could have killed him!) that the reason that they hadn't being disturbed, despite being away from the table for what turned out to be nearly half an hour, was because Ron had already realised what was going on and made sure they weren't disturbed.

If Hermione had ever been worried about how her other best friend would react to them, she knew in that moment, she couldn't have been more wrong about him. She saw Min give him a small kiss on the cheek a little while later.


End file.
